


Joe x Reader | Megalo Box

by Aaren_san



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaren_san/pseuds/Aaren_san
Summary: A little fluffy thingy





	Joe x Reader | Megalo Box

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So I don't really know where this came from, I just finished Megalo Box and of course loved it, and there ain't too many fanfics, so I just got inspired and worte this in the bus... So honestly I dont know XD (And I also apologize about any mistakes since English is not my firts language >.<)
> 
> I don't know if I will write more, maybe if someone likes it, or if I get inspired maybe Ill throw another one shot, or maybe I do a full story? Don't know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this little cute fluffy thing.

He surely hadn't seen it coming.

The start of it almost scaped his mind, as it had never happened. But it was the truth, and he knew that every time he woke up to a mop of messy hair and cuddles.

All the luck he never had, suddenly came all at once, he though, now he was more than Junk Dog, a farse. Now, he was Joe, invict champion of Megalo box. And not only that, but now he was surrounded of people that loved him, a family. He was so happy it seemed surreal. Some days like today, he woke up believing it was a dream, and then he remembered and convinced himself again that it wasn't. In the process, the body that was half above him stirred. "Good morning sleepyhead" Greeted a smiling girl with eyes yet to open. "Says who" he responded laughing. "Mmm" and with still closed eyes she cuddled more against him. "Wake up wake up!" he said playfully pulling her hair. That earned a groan from her and she actually opened her eyes, just to direct a glare at him. "So she's awake" commented Joe with a cocky grin. She straightened up with a very annoyed expression, and proceeded to tackle him in the most childish way possible. At that he laughed and they proceeded to play-fight very clumsily. Obviously the more smaller girl was no match for Gearless Joe, even less when she was so weak from laughing and sleep, so she surrendered when he was hovering over her, his hands on her wrists to prevent her from tickling him, wich had previously happened. "I win" He grinned. "Oh? Did you?" She smirked and pulled her arms out taking Joe by surprise making him lose his balance and land on top of her. The land almost knocked the wind out of her, but her pride only allowed her to make a small huff. Before Joe could regain his composture, she wrapped her arms security around his back. "I think... I win" and she proceeded to cuddle him more.


End file.
